


I Will Always Come Home to You

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: How We Survive is What Makes Us Who We Are [8]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after four years, Nasir still finds it hard to watch Agron leave for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Come Home to You

Nasir laid in silence, as he heard the sound of the showering going in the next room. He had woken up to Agron’s alarm and found he couldn’t go back to sleep. The shower stopped and a few minutes later, Agron came into the room, the light from the hallway spilling in.

Agron walked over to the closet, humming a Metallica song as he grabbed a uniform off of a hanger. He went over to his side of the bed and sat down, pulling his clothes on. Agron paused in buttoning up his shirt when he heard Nasir let out a shaky breathe.

“Did I wake you, Mein Herz?” Agron asked, reaching behind him and lightly rubbing Nasir’s arm.

Nasir shook his head and slowly sat up. “It was your alarm.”

“You should try to get some more sleep,” Agron said. “So you’re not falling asleep during class.”

Nasir let out a heavy sigh. “I tried.”

Agron scooted closer to his boyfriend and cupped Nasir’s face with one hand, his thumb gently stroking Nasir’s skin. He kissed Nasir before resting their foreheads together. “Nasir, you know that I will return to you. The Gods themselves could not tear me from your arms, at least not for very long.”

Nasir took a deep breath and buried his face in Agron’s neck, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. It has been a little over a year since Varro fell to friendly fire. Until that day, Nasir could turn a blind eye to the danger the job presented.

“Sura told me that it will never be easy to watch you leave for work,” Nasir said. “It was hard before, but it’s even harder now that somebody I loved and looked up to is dead.” He looked up at Agron, tears in his eyes. “I do not want to lose you.”

Agron gently ran his fingers through Nasir’s hair, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “As I said, the Gods themselves could not take me from your arms.” He then kissed Nasir’s lips and held him tight. “I love you Nasir, and I promise you that I will always come home to you. Always.”

“You better,” Nasir whispered, resting his head on Agron’s chest. “You fucking better come back to me.”

Agron continued to hold Nasir. He was going to be late for work, but he could care less. His boyfriend was more important than his job to him. After about twenty minutes, Agron pulled back and kissed Nasir again. “I will be home at noon. I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too, Agron.”

They shared another kiss and Agron got off the bed. “Get some rest, Nasir. I will see you when I get home.”


End file.
